


What He Deserves

by Skegulium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Baptiste kills Sainclair and rejoins Talon, M/M, More characters and more ships to come as I explore Baptiste settling in, More tags to come as I write this, TALLY FUCKING HOOOOOO, The ones listed so far are the only ones I KNOW will show up, This is also an experiment on writing a fic blind, This won't revolve around Mauga and Baptiste as lovers, but they were ex lovers and the dynamic is impossible to ignore as he re-assimilates, no beta we die like men, there WILL be plot i just don't know what it is yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skegulium/pseuds/Skegulium
Summary: Baptiste walked toward Sainclair, advancing behind the desk. “I know what you deserve,” he said quietly, raising his rifle. Sainclair’s desperate face hovered in the crosshairs, his pleas falling on uncaring ears.-----Baptiste told himself he wouldn't let Talon take him back. He promised himself that, for the sake of every one of his patients he's helped before and will ever help. No more wars, no more assassinations, no more killing unless it was absolutely necessary because what he wanted was tohelppeople, not further the goals of a corporation or get petty revenge for faraway men tucked into pristine suits.Then, he was given the life of a man who let the poor suffer for profit and told to make a choice.Now as he stood among lines of the ruby red uniforms and carbon black kevlar fibers of Talon soldiers celebrating his return, Baptiste realized he made a horrible mistake.(AU where Baptiste rejoined Talon after What You Left Behind)
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Mauga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, i'll be upfront with you guys here - This is an experiment and a challenge for myself to write a fic without ANY pre-planning. I had this idea tonight and I'm running for it, so I can't tell you how often this will update or what the plot will be because I want to have fun and make it up as I go along.
> 
> As I said in the tags, this isn't a ship-centric fic but it WILL have a lot of Mautiste as I'm a sucker for them being ex-lovers and Mauga has never gotten over them breaking up. Baptiste missed him too, but also he's realized he's ROYALLY fucked up by rejoining Talon.

_"I know what you deserve."_

Baptiste's hands were covered in blood.

White gauntlets dripped with the blood of an innocent, a life ripped apart in a split second burst of anger - of pure _hatred._ What would Roseline think of this?

He couldn't stop staring. He couldn't stop watching the man die.

Sainclair was terrified in his last moments, and he died terrified up until the bullet ripped through his head. Blood pooled behind him onto the plush carpets of his office and his eyes were left spread as wide as his skull was by the bullet.

No, not just any bullet. _His_ bullet. Baptiste's _judgement._

He thought he was going to be _sick._

"Do you need a bucket? We ain't got one, but you can do what Doubleday did and use your helmet."

Baptiste's heart nearly lept into his throat as Mauga's voice huffed in his ear and he jerked away. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice how the mountain of a man slid up next to him on the aircraft bench, still clad in his tactical armor and a smug, winning smile plastered across his face.

Baptiste's helmet sat dwarfed in Mauga's hands, flipped over and the worn cushions on display. "We can always get you another one," the mountain said, nudging it against his knee. Then, he paused and corrected himself. _"Will_ get you a new one. We've got some new regulation uniforms back at base, this time with _extra_ features. You really missed out the last few years, you know? Get this - the new medic one's come with built in _scanners._ You'd love it!"

The man talked and talked and talked, pushing through the one-sided conversation like it was nothing even as Baptiste stared, slackjawed, at how at ease he was here. Couldn't he see his hands covered in blood? Couldn't he see how he fucked up? How he did the _one_ thing he wasn't supposed to do and stepped past the point of no return? He wasn't supposed to be a killer anymore! He wasn't supposed to - to - 

"Hey now," Mauga said, softer than before. A big hand reached up and tapped at Baptiste's chin to pull his eyes up. "What's going on in that head of yours? You lost in there?" Glistening black met smoldering orange and for the first time in years, he saw them crinkle in genuine _pity._ It wasn't often that happened - in fact, if Baptiste remembered correctly, _he_ as the only one Mauga did it to - and it was enough to shock him out of his thoughts. He wasn't alone anymore, he was being watched. Observed.

And just like that, reality washed over him like a bucket of ice cold water dumped over his head.

"I'm fine," He rasped out, lifting his head out of Mauga's fingers. His throat was still tight from the raw emotion still coursing through his body, but he'll work through it. He wasn't not a cadet fresh on the field after all and he didn't need Mauga or Nguyen to think he was took much or a risk to keep around anymore. "I just - The night didn't end like how I thought it would." It's a lame excuse but it worked well enough to satisfy the other man. Mauga nodded sagely next to him, heavy hands dropping between his knees and still cradling his helmet. Baptiste watched as he flipped it, inspecting the plexiglass front.

"'Course not." There was a pause, then a flash of pearly whites as Mauga grinned at him. "You thought you'd sneak away again, didn't you? Run to the pier, hop on a boat, leave me sobbing like a widowed newlywed while I watch you sail away..." A colorful analogy, but it's enough to crack the barest hint of a smile out of Baptiste. "Just like Monti Cristi. But I told Nguyen, 'Tiste. I told him you missed us. Told him if we took you on another job, gave you a taste of what it's like back home - let you play the hero and got revenge - that you'd come back."

Baptiste's smile was gone again. It was wiped clean by the pleased little chuckle that rumbled out of Mauga's chest and the way the massive man leaned back so casually and his hands swung in the air as he spoke like he was talking about something other than an assassination. He didn't know what made his stomach clench up more - the fact that they planned for Baptiste to kill Sainclair or the fact that Mauga knew him well enough to _expect_ it.

What did that say about him?

The knot in his throat was back and Baptiste swallowed. "Yeah," he said, smiling weakly. "I guess you knew me well." For a moment, he thought he could hear the blood that dripped from his gauntlets, each drip punctuating his words.

Before they could say another word, footsteps rang out through the tiny dropship and Nguyen entered the bay. If Baptiste was honest, he was surprised that he looked the same as he did before the mission started. Battlefields were ugly, messy things after all, but Nguyen survived a firefight through a mansion and an assassination without getting a single speck of blood on his suit or knocking a single hair out of place. He'd be impressed, if he wasn't so numb right now. 

Nguyen approached the two where they sat, tapping away at a communicator in his hand and he glanced up only after he finished the message. "Baptiste," He greeted cooly. The handler seemed as pleased to see him there as Baptiste himself was, but he didn't dare say anything about that. "I've sent word head to let them know we're bringing you home. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be a warm welcome. You _did_ abandon us in the line of duty and the punishments for dereliction can be... severe. But," Nguyen continued quickly, fully aware of how Mauga clutched the helmet in his hands hard enough to make the plexiglass creak. "Due to your... cooperation tonight, I've made some calls. You will still have to re-evaluated before you're put back on the force and you'll likely have reduced privileges once you're deployed, but you'll avoid the worst of it."

There was a pause, then Nguyen extended out a hand to Baptiste.

"Welcome back to Talon, Lieutenant Augustin."

Mauga was radiating with barely contained glee at the words. Baptiste could feel how it warmed his side like a living sun but unlike so long ago when they worked together, it wasn't comforting this time. No, this time, it made him feel sick to his stomach.

This was wrong. This was all wrong.

But maybe, it was what he deserved.

Baptiste reached out to take Nguyen's hand and shook it. The other man didn't flinch at the blood covering his fingers, but he knew that he wouldn't. In his mind, his hands were covered in the slick, thick blood of Sainclair and every other person he was responsible for taking the life of. In reality, they were as squeaky clean as the day they were made.

"Thanks for having me. It's good to be back."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter - ROME! Probably, anyway.


End file.
